oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Widow Pirates
11,209,076,999Daddy L. Legs - 5,000,000,000 Kosaka Isshin - At Least 450,000,000 Wolfgang - At Least 712,500,000 Fukuoka Soren - 600,000,000 Draco D. Indiana - 538,000,000 Salazar - 500,000,000 Apollo Benjamin - 392,000,000 Jack Frost - At Least 350,000,000 Thatch Vincent - At Least 350,000,000 Wynn Erin - 310,000,000 Fukuoka Kumozu - 300,000,000 Shou - At Least 240,000,000 Swarg Ashoka - 238,000,000 Lord MuuMuu - 200,000,000 Rosson Richard - 199,576,999 Ballard Nicholai - 144,000,000 Mathison Fischer - At Least 130,000,000 Muramasa Masamune - At Least 112,500,000 George Soros - At Least 62,500,000 Allar D. Daniel - 62,000,000 Joseyvisk - 50,000,000 Zahara Annabeth - At Least 30,000,000 Organization: At Least 15,904,077,004Black Widow Pirates - At Least 11,209,076,999 Binks' Pirates - At Least 75,000,000 Holiday Pirates - At Least 4,620,000,005 |}} The Black Widow Pirates is one of the most infamous and powerful pirate crews in the entire world, captained by one of the Yonko, Daddy L. Legs. They are stationed over the archipelago of Wano Country, which is ruled by Legs as an Empress. Jolly Roger The crew's Jolly Roger is relatively simple, taking the form of a feral grey skull, which acts as the body of a skeletal spider. This skull actually has some flesh and possesses blank eyes. Surrounding the symbol is a myriad of webs and drool. Crew Members Crew Organization The Black Widow's forces are organized into the and the . Although both factions ultimately answer to Daddy L. Legs, they do so under different capacities. Those affiliated with the Black Widow Pirates are often found to be more infamous among adversaries, although both factions have equally powerful individuals under their belt. : The Empress of the Black Widow Empire and the Captain of the Black Widow Pirates. The Hitorigami, Daddy L. Legs, is the sole individual who stands above both super powers. Her word is law among both factions, and she ultimately decides where individuals are placed, with respect to their usefulness for her. She is simultaneously the strongest Pirate within the Black Widow Pirates, and the premier authority of the Black Widow Empire. : Yokai are the direct subordinates of Hitorigami. They are exempt from the hierarchy of the Black Widow Empire or the Black Widow Pirates. However, their interests seem to align with the latter more-so than the former. Although they only take orders directly from Legs, if she is incapable of giving them orders, Kosaka Isshin is capable of mobilizing them. Underneath Legs, they function as a small-time Pirate crew, similarly to the original , though they do have some part in larger-scale operations depending on whether they are ordered to get involved or not. : Those who hold the position of Kamiyo stand at the apex of the Black Widow Empire and Black Widow Pirates, respectively. They answer directly to Legs, and manage their independent factions and the individuals within them. is the leader of the Black Widow Pirates, and is held by Wolfgang. He orchestrates all large-scale offensive and defensive operations of the Black Widow Pirates and is perhaps the most infamous among the Black Widows for his power and cruelty. is the leader of the Black Widow Empire, in other words, its prime minister, and is held by Kosaka Isshin. He ensures operations within Wano Country and all associated Black Widow territories are going smoothly, and that the Black Widow Empire can function autonomously without the assistance of the or other super powers. : The Kamiumi are those who hold the strongest military might and influence among the Black Widow Pirates, next to the Kamiyo and the Hitorigami herself. They each lead separate factions of the Black Widow army, and are in possession of thousands of soldiers each. * is the position held by Jack Frost, and is in charge of the invading force of the Black Widow Pirates. Should negotiations break down and the Black Widows are forced to conquer territories with force, Amaterasu always leads the charge. Underneath him, the strongest of the Black Widow Pirates' heavyweights are placed, and their success rate is overwhelmingly high. * is the position held by Apollo Benjamin, and is in charge of the guerrilla forces of the Black Widow Pirates. If there is an enemy of substantial strength that the Black Widow Pirates must take down, Susanoo's forces will be there to weaken any enemy strongholds that exist. The number of forces allocated to Susanoo is substantially less, but they are all of an elite standard, and fulfill their jobs perfectly. * is the position held by Muramasa Masamune, and is in charge of the border patrol forces of the Black Widow Pirates. Should there be an enemy fool-hardy enough to invade any of the Black Widows' territories, Tsukuyomi's forces will be the first line of defense. He holds a similar number of forces to Amaterasu, and possesses advanced communications equipment in-case his line of defense breaks down. : Jinshu are direct subordinates underneath the Kamiumi, who have proven themselves to possess notable strength among their peers. The roles of Jinshu vary depending on who they are subordinates under and their own respective talents. Likewise, Jinshu possess their own hierarchical structure, which is often based on personal strength and recognition by their superiors. Each Kamiumi possesses their own group of Jinshu. Those who are subordinates under Susanoo are known as , subordinates under Amaterasu are the and subordinates under Tsukuyomi are the . Jinshu that wander between the three divisions also exist, but when roles are cemented, they generally do not move. However, the three units can work together depending on the operation. : The Fukujin are those who hold the strongest political influence in the Black Widow Empire, and hold a status akin to the Kamiumi among the Black Widow Pirates. Each individual member of the Fukujin holds sovereignty over a territory within the Wano Country, and from their stations, manage socio-economic and military aspects of the empire. Their military might is not as well-renowned as the Kamiumi, but a number of the founding members of the Black Widow Pirates hold influence here, so they possess considerable strength nonetheless. * : * : * : * : * : * : : : Crew Strength As one of the four strongest pirate crews in the entire world, the Black Widow Pirates are a force of nature not to be stirred. It is gigantic in regards to personnel, divided into Pirates and Empire, much like mentioned before. Many of its members hold great fighting power as individuals, even members of the Empire. Professions and Capabilities Bounties Profile Territories *Empire of Wano **Wano Country **Watarishima **Jonzu ** History Formation Trivia References Category:Pirate Crews Category:Black Widow Pirates